ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
John F. Kennedy International Airport/Animated
Not to be confused with John F. Kennedy International Airport The John F. Kennedy International Airport is a major international airport located in Queens, New York. History The Real Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters were called to the airport. Slimer smelled ectoplasm seeping from one of the lockers near the telephone area. He got the Ghostbusters' attention. Peter Venkman took the lead but it turned out every locker was filled with a ghost. As they prepared to fire, the ghosts took off for the baggage room. They were loaded into an airplane set to take off. The Ghostbusters followed, but three ghosts hijacked the cabin and drove the plane above the city. Ghosts terrorized the passengers. Eventually, the cabin was abandoned and the Ghostbusters were forced to take the controls. After somehow avoiding crashing into Fifth Avenue, they made a rough landing back at one of the airport's airstrips. The plane literally disintegrated. A mechanic stood speechless as the Ghostbusters and passengers got up from their seats and departed the area. Egon Spengler noticed the ghosts' odd behavior and came up with a theory they were coming from an interdimensional gate. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, a shipment from Moldova arrived at the Kennedy Airport. A customs officer inspected the create in Hangar Five. Upon looking at the Orb of Moldova, Tenebraug manifested and took the officer's eyes. The next day, paramedics took the officer to a hospital while Roland Jackson and Garrett Miller spoke to a co-worker and took P.K.E. readings. Lotan eventually targeted Kennedy as part of its pattern of attacking areas of progressively complex technology. Since the equipment couldn't work in the presence of Lotan, the Ghostbusters were unable to trap it. Roland came up with an idea to feed the overloaded packs to Lotan to destroy it from within before the beast completely knocked the air traffic control tower offline and placed thousands of lives in danger. The plan worked and the airport's technology turned back on. In November, extreme fog spread by S.I.D.N.E.E. forced the cancellation of all south and east-bound departures. As a result, Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore missed their flights. Also See *John F. Kennedy International Airport Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine's Genie" Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Unseen" *"Moby Ghost" *"Back in the Saddle, Part 2" References Gallery Collages AirportinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" Ecto1inJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" AirportinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" Primary Canon JFKAirportRGB01.jpg|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB02.jpg|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB03.jpg|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB04.jpg|Exterior seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB05.jpg|Interior seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB06.jpg|Lockers and Telephone area seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB07.jpg|Strip seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB08.jpg|Strip and plane seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB09.jpg|TWA Flight Center at Terminal 5 seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB10.jpg|Strip seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB11.jpg|Strip seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB12.jpg|Strip seen in "Janine's Genie" JFKAirportRGB13.jpg|Strip seen in "Janine's Genie" KennedyAirport01.jpg|As seen in "The Unseen" KennedyAirportEGB12.jpg|Hangar 5 doors seen in "The Unseen" TheUnseen03.jpg|Hangar 5 seen in "The Unseen" KennedyAirportEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirportEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirportEGB08.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirportEGB09.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirportEGB10.jpg|Control tower seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirportEGB11.jpg|Inside control tower seen in "Moby Ghost" KennedyAirport03.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" KennedyAirport04.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" KennedyAirport05.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations